Sketch come true
by Invisible-16
Summary: All Haruka wanted was someone of the opposite sex to be of company. But what he didn't expect was to be that person coming out of his sketchpad… or to be of the same gender. MakoHaru


**Title: Sketch come true**

**Summary: He just wanted someone of opposite sex to be of company. But what he didn't expect was to be that person coming out of his sketchpad… or to be of the same sex. MakoHaru**

**A/N: So it's YAOI and they're in college. SUPER AU! Let's pretend that Nagisa and Rei are already in college!**

**Warning: YAOI! AU! OOCness and everything that seems to be off!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FREE!**

**xoxoXOXOXoxox**

**Chapter 1**

**Born from desires**

**xoxoXOXOXoxox**

"Oh! You're making a new sketch again, Haru-chan!"

"And it's a woman this time… well, that's a first."

Haruka stopped for awhile before turning to his two peeking friends. Didn't they know that it's bad manners to peek at someone's work? A skeptical look was casted on the water lover's face, "I did tell you to leave me alone, _right_?"

His blonde, perky friend shrugged nonchalantly, "Well you did say that—but you wouldn't expect us to do it now, would you..?"

The one with the glasses beside him nodded in agreement, "Besides, we are curious to what you are sketching this time. And as Nagisa-kun has said awhile ago, the rough sketch resembles a female. Why not choose among the girls that swoon over you..?"

Haruka sighed exasperatedly, putting down the pencil gently. He massaged his temples and glanced back to his rough sketch, "That's exactly the problem. Those girls only care for what I look like. I want a girl who understands me…" The water lover slowly reaches for the pencil and continued his sketch. It was a flash of inspiration for him. He made fine lines over the rough sketch, giving it a better figure. A pair of gentle eyes, a button nose and a gentle smile was made.

Haruka's grin grew wider as he continued his sketch. He proceeded to the hair. He made it frame her face and was long that went past her back and drew an orca pin to clip one side of her hair.

Rei and Nagisa remained glued to their friend's sketch. It wasn't complete yet but sure enough the drawing looked so alive.

The water lover continued his sketch; he made the drawing wear the female uniform of his previous high school, Iwatobi High. With a smug look, Haruka put down his pencil and stared appreciatively at his work, "She's the one I dream to be with."

Nagisa let a whistle slip by. It was one fine piece of work he had to admit. But… "It's hard to find a girl like the one you drew…" He commented.

Rei nodded in agreement again, "Haruka-sempai, I have to agree with Nagisa-kun on this one. Finding a girl such as her is near impossible." He flashed an apologetic look.

The two suddenly jerked when Haruka glared, "Way to go crushing my dreams…" He scratched his head with the rubber tip of the pencil and groaned and bumped his head on the table. Why were his two friends not so supportive?

"Ha-Haru-chan! Don't take it to the heart!" Nagisa reasoned.

"Haruka-sempai, I'm sure you'll be able to find a very suiting lady for you in the future!" Rei shouted. They fretted over the sensitive water lover. It was something that they really shouldn't have brought up. Haruka was the kind of person to want someone to by his side—to fetch him from the bath—He was the type to be not so compatible with love, to be honest.

The two continued to fret over their friend until he decided to remove the topic. Haruka huffed rather childishly and finished the final details on his drawing.

"It makes me wonder… how did I become friends with you two..?" Haruka sarcastically joked.

Nagisa just made an offended face but smiled nonetheless. Rei smiled as he continued to watch his friend finish the drawing of the fine lady.

Finally, Haruka was done and placed his signature at the bottom right of the sketch. He placed the sketchpad back to its respective place, the drawer, and asked his two friends to go home, considering that it was already late. Haruka took another bath and the two visitors went out of the apartment. As the door to Haruka's apartment closed, a blur of white and blue-green fluttered about and got out the sketchpad and said a chant. Moments later, the blur dissipated and the sketchpad casted a light glow.

…

**.**

**.**

**~Next day~**

Haruka didn't know what to do.

He was supposed to be alone in his own apartment, but the constant wriggling of his sheets plus the extra body heat pressed to him was alarming.

_Did I accidentally hit on someone last night?!_ He mentally panicked. Upon rationalization, he wiped that idea. That would never happen! Haruka wasn't that kind of person… Unless he was drunk. The wriggling of the sheet continued until a person emerged. His eyes grew wide when the person under the sheets revealed to be naked… _and was a guy. A well-toned guy!_ Haruka was left petrified. He banged a guy (PPFT!). Or so he thinks.

The figure turned around, now facing Haruka, and snuggled closer, craving for his body heat.

The water lover found some resemblance between the olive head and something that he couldn't put his finger on. A few seconds later, the figure's eyes fluttered open, revealing dazed forest green eyes.

"Are you awake..?" Haruka huskily asked, putting a little façade to cover his internal panic.

Said figure fumbled on the bed sheets with an ear-piercing "AHH!" as he did so. He fell down on the floor, now covered with the bed sheets, and back pedaled away.

The olive head inspected the room with wide eyes, unfamiliar of his surroundings. Haruka sat up from his bed and eyed the olive head with worry. He cautiously walked over to the shivering olive head, "Are you alright..?" He slowly asked.

He nodded.

"Do you know why you're here..?"

A shake.

Haruka felt a slap coming on. He must've done something to this guy… but that was somehow of out question. He didn't remember picking up a guy unless… Haruka suddenly face-palmed.

"A-Ano…"

The water lover shot his head up. The warm and gentle voice came from the olive head. Haruka immediately grew fond of the voice. He knelt before the olive head and said, "Yes?"

The olive head looked from side to side, his eyes full of curiosity. Like a child seeing the world for the first time. He stood up, bed sheets falling down, revealing the guy's toned body and you know what. Haruka had to hold his nose for a surprise hot guy alarm.

"_You—Your—the covers—OI!—OHMYGOD!"_ Haruka internally shouted, lost for words. He had a thought that perhaps this guy was just plain bold or damn innocent. He went for the bed sheets and covered the olive head once again. "What are you trying to do?!"

The olive head just tilted his head to the side. "What am I trying to do what?" He asked ever so innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

"YES! There is something definitely wrong!" Haruka raised his voice. This was one hell of a start for the day. The water lover wrapped the bed sheets around the olive head's body tighter to avoid anymore… displays. "Just wait for me here." He commanded.

Haruka went to his closet. Thank goodness, he had some over-sized shirts that came from his father. It looks like the damn, clueless olive head over there will be holding in that great pride of his with Haruka's current underwear… or perhaps a swimsuit—NO.

This came to be a big problem. Would this boxer even fit the guy?

Speaking of which, the water lover realized that he still hasn't asked the guy's name—not that he wanted to, but it was awkward to keep calling out to him without any name to represent. But before any of those things, first things first! WILL THIS BOXER FIT THE GUY?!

Perplexing. Very perplexing.

Haruka took a few minutes to figure something out. Thankfully, a light bulb emerged. Rin and Yamazaki used to live in this apartment. And as he remembered correctly, they left a few clothes in case they wanted to intrude on the water lover. There was no need to worry, all of those clothes are clean and new.

That guy has a similar build to Yamazaki. Though, Yamazaki was taller… ANYWAYS, Haruka went to the drawer with those in mind.

BINGO! This will definitely fit that guy.

As Haruka turned around, he found out that the olive head was missing. A skeptical face passed Haruka's features, _'How did he move without me noticing?!'_ The water lover went into a little hunt with the olive head. Where did he go?!

He heard little splashes.

He's in the bathroom.

The water lover dashed to the bathroom, hoping that he was playing with the water in the tub and not in the toilet. As he went to that place, Haruka stopped midway and retrieved the extra clothes for the olive head. Haruka peeked by the entrance of his bathroom. He sighed in relief when the big guy was just playing with the water in the tub.

Olive head noticed Haruka's presence and showed a smile at the little wonder he discovered. "This is amazing! Say, what do you call this thing?" He showed a handful of water from the tub. His eyes were filled with curiosity and it was more than enough for Haruka to give-in.

"That's water." Haruka coolly answered. Wasn't it somewhere along the line of common sense that THAT was water? The water lover just pushed the thought aside as he strode to the olive head.

"Heeeehh~ So this is what you call water…" Said olive head mused, throwing the water upwards, and made a makeshift rain. The water droplets splashed back into the tub. He stared into Haruka's cool stoic eyes and smiled again, "Your eyes resemble a large mass of water. They are very pretty." The water lover stopped on his tracks and felt a blush coming on.

_This guy must've been a lady killer…_ was Haruka's thought. He managed to retain his cool façade as he came closer to the olive head. "Here you go." Clothes were placed on the big guy's hands. "That reminds me… What's your name?"

"My name?" The olive head echoed. His voice had a hint of confusion. Haruka took note of this and sighed once again. Does this guy even have proper education? Who doesn't know his own name?!—Well, there is the amnesia shit, but this big guy doesn't have that! The water lover pinched the bridge of his nose and maintained his stress in check.

"It's something you call yourself." Haruka helped the big guy get into his clothes.

"Ah!" The olive head practically shined at the clarification and Haruka had to squint his eyes at the brightness. "My name is Makoto! I'm Tachibana Makoto! So that was a name!" Makoto had to smile at his new discovery. "That pretty lady said that from now on, I'll be called Tachibana Makoto. That's a name!" He pressed a closed fist on his open palm.

"Yeah, yeah…" Haruka can't find a better response other than that while he helped Makoto button his shirt. But after registering the other thing that Makoto said, the water lover couldn't really ignore it and asked straight away, "What pretty lady?"

Makoto finished wearing the boxers (IT FITS!) and pants before answering. "She's the one who brought me here."

Haruka felt a twitch of annoyance coming on. He was both relieved that he didn't bang a guy and annoyed that some woman brought a naked guy to him. "When?" His voice suddenly turned commanding. "I don't remember letting anyone in aside from my visitors."

Makoto was left unfazed by Haruka's tone as he made a wondering face. "I don't really know… The last thing I remember was that I was already in your room, and the pretty lady was telling me some things…"

"Like what?"

"Well… there was the name and she said something about your desires…" The olive head tried hard to remember the other things besides that. "Oh! And she said to give you this!" He went to the drawer that contained Haruka's collection of sketches and grabbed the orca pin that was hidden inside. "She said that you'll know how to connect everything once I show this to you!"

Haruka's eyes widened as he saw that pin. _THAT CAN'T BE!_ He grabbed his sketchpad and searched for the drawing that contained his dream girl. The water lover found the sketch of the girl and held it besides Makoto's face. They resemble! The only difference was that Makoto is a dude! _How can this even happen?!_

The olive head just stared at Haruka's dumbstruck face and voiced out his conclusion, "You're probably wondering about this happened, right?" Said water lover jerked his head up to Makoto's face. "How did you..?"

"Your face… It's written all over it." Makoto innocently pointed out… but most people usually complain about Haruka and his stoic demeanor. He was probably the first to voice out his thoughts and hit it right at the mark. Haruka felt a hand cup his cheek, causing his to look into Makoto's eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty."

That was more than enough for Haruka to blush once again and brushed off Makoto's hand. The water lover jerked his head to the side and pouted. His eyes where pointed anywhere but him. A warm, likeable sensation grew in his chest.

"Now that I've noticed… you haven't told me your name…"

Way to drop the mood, Makoto. Haruka felt his brow twitch at the interruption of his moment. Oh well, there will be more chances in the future.

"Haruka… Nanase Haruka."

"Can I call you Haru-chan?"

"No."

"Awww!"

**xxXXxx**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXxxXX**

**How was the start? Good? Bad? Fifty-fifty? Tell me what you feel! This was also one of those plot bunnies that never left my brain until I put it here~**

**Review?**

**Ciao~**


End file.
